


Taste the curry on your lips

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Romance, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Мирон посетил с десяток заведений, но это всё были рестораны, где на идеальную сервировку, как с картинки, тратили времени не меньше, чем на приготовление. В такой момент он начинал верить в эту Ванину «атмосферу».
Relationships: Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin, Слава Карелин/Мирон Фёдоров
Kudos: 6





	Taste the curry on your lips

За качественную домашнюю еду хотелось убивать. Мирон был голодный, уставший. Но больше голодный. Жрать хотелось, что голова болела, а тут ещё и тема беседы была гастрономическая. Ваня вёл блог, где писал про интересные места для завтраков, вёл сурово, а Мирон каждый раз слюной давился, видя сочные фото, возле которых красовались явно заниженные оценки.

Критерий оценивания Вани — большая загадка для всех, и, кажется, для самого Вани тоже.

— Мне атмосфера не понравилась, — заключил Евстигнеев.

— Атмосфера? Серьёзно? — удивлялся Фёдоров.

— Я утром хочу, чтобы меня не раздражали и накормили хорошо и побыстрее, — пояснил Ваня, деловито откинув солнечные очки. — Я с трудом поднимаюсь, потому что ночью работаю, а утром мне уже свежим надо быть и как минимум не злым. Довольным. В идеале — счастливым.

— Так, а в чём проблем этого… как его? Ну, куда ты раньше бегал? Там ещё официант светленький, мальчик такой приятный, — вспомнил Мирон. Ваня заметно помрачнел, мотнул головой.

— Раньше бегал, а теперь не бегаю.

Мирон решил тактично промолчать.

Фото были невероятно яркие, и Мирон был уверен, что как минимум в половине заведений готовили отменно. Но Евстигнеев пыжился, усирался. Атмосфера, блять! Мирону утром было похуй, что есть, всё по той же причине, но порой он заглядывал в места с оценками выше семи, где сам лично поставил бы не меньше одиннадцати. Из десяти! То ли ему так попадалось, то ли Ваня реально ёбнулся. Блог его был довольно популярен, а от того статус заведения мог несколько упасть, заполучи они низкую оценку. Но Ване похуй было — атмосфера не та, оладушки — не оладушки, и вообще…

А туда, куда раньше бегал, где слюной брызгал на пересоленный омлет, теперь вдруг не бегает. Интересно. Федоров примерно понимал причину, но не лез. А смысл? Атмосфера так атмосфера. Хуй с этими оладушками.

Мирону утром хоть подошву от ботинка скорми — не заметит. Мирон такой человек был. В Лондоне тысячи вкусов в одном квартале смешивались в такой поток, что кто угодно дар речи потеряет — это как минимум. Всё-таки глобализация и размыв границ не всегда являлись хуёвой тенденцией: в Англии сейчас столько народностей жило, что можно было каждый день питаться новым блюдом новой кухни, и так жить до самой смерти. Мирон мимо индийских кафешек проходил, давился слюной, брал что-нибудь умопомрачительно пряное и безумно вкусное, а потом ел прямо на улице, ещё и кошек бродячих курочкой кормил.

Когда приезжаешь в Лондон, думаешь про фиш энд чипс, а получаешь карри и кебабы. В более деловых районах восточная экзотика встречалась реже, но однажды Мирон попал в ресторан, специализирующийся на турецкой кухнe. Он тогда вёл серьёзные переговоры, но не удержался и заляпал белую сорочку барашком. Его товарищ поступил аналогично, и в этом своеобразном свинячестве они как-то породнились, отчего дела пошли совсем по-другому.

Про отточенную до идеала кухню европейскую Мирон вообще молчал — когда я ем, я глух и нем, да?

И после всего этого Ваня ныл, что нет в Лондоне хорошего места для завтрака, но с радостью бежал есть пережаренные панкейки и жирнющую картошку в какой-то обоссанной кафехе? Ну, раньше бежал. Атмосфера, Вань? Или глазки у кого-то красивые?

— Зажрались вы, Иван, зажрались, — решил Мирон, а после ощутил, как в желудке засосало и жалобно заурчало.

— А вы изголодались, Мирон Янович. Кексик, может, взять?

Кексика было бы мало. Нужна была фура кексиков!

Фёдоров ежедневно подбирал экзотику, тыча в первое незнакомое слово в меню, радостно поглощал всё, что ему давали. Он обожал вьетнамскую кухню, сходил с ума от китайской лапши, но изголодался, вспоминая гречку. Гречку, сука! Мирон как безумный хотел нормальный борщ, пельмени со сметаной, вареники с сырой картошкой и салом. Он ебу давался, вспоминая матушкины пироги, солянку.

Он мог это всё получить, поехав на родину, а то и в самой Англии. С первым была проблема, потому что времени не хватало даже на сон. Найти приличное заведение в Лондоне и за его пределами уже проблемой не было, но чего-то всё равно не хватало. Мирон посетил с десяток заведений, но это всё были рестораны, где на идеальную сервировку, как с картинки, тратили времени не меньше, чем на приготовление. В такой момент он начинал верить в эту Ванину «атмосферу».

— А ты попробуй в маленькие кафешки походи, — предложил Евстигнеев, голодно закуривая. Еще одна теория Мирона: Ваня не чувствовал вкуса, потому что сжёг язык и отравил все рецепторы давным-давно.

— Там или отсутствие каких-либо санитарных норм, или готовят отвратно, или ещё что-то, — запричитал Фёдоров. Голодный был, вроде, уже не прикапывался, как некоторые его товарищи, а всё не то.

Мирон мог бы приготовить сам, но вот беда: готовить Мирон не умел. Вообще. Он знал рецепты, как и все, имел доступ в интернет, но руки росли не оттуда. Каждому, видимо, своё. Он умел провести невероятно сложные переговоры, заработать контракт на миллионы долларов, а вот готовить — простите, но нет. Потому и радовался, как дурак, когда рядом с домом пакистанец открыл лавку, где Мирон и питался. Его уже там как родного принимали, давали порции получше да побольше. Фёдоров им гостинцы из поездок привозил, сам прикипел к хозяевам.

Вот не могли годную русскую забегаловку открыть? Мирон бы и в конец города сгонял, и в пригород. Но хотелось, чтобы вареным мясом и блинами вся квартира пропахла. Его, блять, квартира!

— Тогда жену тебе надо, — кивнул Ваня, — русскую.

А потом заржал, ирод. Мирон в жене не нуждался, а голодал прилично. На работе над ним уже угорали. Мирон понимал, что ему реально одна дорога — домой, к матери. Но домой он слетать всё ещё не мог, а по почте прислать еду нельзя.

Мирон лёг на стол, тихо вымученно застонал и закрыл глаза. Они сидели в кофейне напротив офиса и пили кофе — типа, на обеде. У них работы было выше крыши, а тут ещё это… Кексика было бы мало, чтобы утолить голод, потому что, пожалуй, голод был несколько иной. Тут и шаурмы бы не хватило, и огромной тарелки плова. Мирон тосковал, а избавиться от тяжести не мог — нереально это в его-то положении. Но Ваня, кажется, и сам не легче дышал: смотрел куда-то, курил напряжённо.

— Пошли в «Фриш»? — предложил Мирон, вспомнив название той забегаловки.

— Там тебе сала с бородинским не отрежут, — ответил Ваня, странно покосив взгляд.

— Зато тебе отрежут, — сказал Фёдоров. Он примерно понимал, в чём дело, и был даже готов поддержать друга, только вот тому, кажется, нравилось страдать.

— Не, нахуй. Я в «Еже» завтра иду. Говорят, там настоящие оладьи пекут, — задумчиво протянул Ваня. И сам, похоже, с ума сходил без нормальных оладьев да со сгущёнкой.

— Куда?

— Новое модное кафе. Недалеко от твоего дома, кстати. Непонятно, на чём они специализируются. Думаю, это очередная бургерная, коих у нас миллион, но, — Ваня поднял палец вверх, дёрнув бровью, — Дарио гонял туда и сказал, что было прям вао.

— Вао? Если для Дарио вао.

— Вот и я говорю. Сайта у них своего нет, отзывы ни о чём не говорят, потому что они открыты с месяца два, но зато посадка там плотная.

— Странно. Посадка плотная, а отзывов нет?

— Вот и думаю.

Мирон попытался вспомнить что-то с таким названием рядом с домом, но в голове было прямо-таки пусто. Возможно, он попросту проходил мимо, потому что нынче баннеры на зданиях менялись удивительно часто, а Мирону было как-то всё равно. И, скорее всего, Ваня и их завалит, потому что «атмосфера не та». Фёдорову на атмосферу похуй было, однако и ему чего-то лично своего не хватало.

В итоге они вернулись на работу, и Мирон засиделся до девяти, хотя должен был свалить в семь. Это ему ещё повезло, потому что дел было реально валом, и вчера, допустим, он был дома в двенадцать, не успел никуда, из-за чего пришлось заказывать доставку, причём не самую лучшую. Но тогда было то самое состояние, когда и бумагу за шедевр сочтешь — лишь бы поперчили. Мирон поел, лёг спать, а утром — уже утро.

Сегодня же у него появилось время забежать куда-нибудь. Мирон решил пройтись пешком, чтобы заметить новое загадочное заведение, но вспомнил его название, только увидев вывеску. Вывеска была яркая и совершенно безвкусная, будто там реально бургерная какая. Бургеры Мирон не особо любил, но ноги его занесло внутрь — закрывались они через полтора часа, а ему как раз и хватило. Его встретила милая хостес, улыбнулась и быстро заболтала, ведя его к столику на двоих, потому что на одного у них не было. «Еже» внутри выглядело уютным милым местечком, где могли бы посидеть парочки и покушать какое-нибудь парфе или тирамиссу с кофейком.

Про полную посадку, конечно, пиздеж — свободных мест было валом. Мирон сел, взял меню и принялся изучать.

Меню было стандартное: бургеры, цезарь, роллы и крем-суп из тыквы. Фёдоров невольно сжался. Он такую радость неоднократно ел, но для «ВАО» тут должно быть что-то куда интереснее. Однако если такое и было, то явно не в меню — там полный голяк. Официант, милый брюнет с огромными глазами, подошёл к нему, устало глядя на меню.

— А что бы вы мне посоветовали? — спросил Мирон, медленно говоря на английском. Парень тяжело выдохнул, переварил. Мирон помнил, как тот говорил с диким, но таким знакомым акцентом.

— А то, что в меню, не нравится? — простыми словами поинтересовался парень.

— Да как-то…

Официант усмехнулся, тихо хихикнул. Заинтриговал.

— Аллергия на что-то есть? — спросил парень.

— На мёд, — кивнул Мирон, вспоминая, как его раздуло после одной-единственной ложки мёда, который ему бабка из деревни привезла. Мальчишкой так обрадовался, потому что никогда такое не ел, а тут целая банка, да ещё и ложкой ешь. Он тогда думал, что помрёт, но дед откачал.

— А эстетические предпочтения? Как к мясу или рыбе относитесь? — продолжил официант. Мирон нашёл взглядом бейдж. Парня звали Айван. Айван?.. Говорил он жёстко и не пользовался грамматикой совершенно.

— Погоди, ты русский что ли? Иван? — невольно слетело. На православном, русском! Айван-Иван сперва посмотрел испуганно, но потом улыбнулся. Мирон едва не взвизгнул. — Восемь лет тут живу, но одни Иваны приезжают! Решили Англию захватить что ли?

— Иван, — растянул Айван. Иван. Ванечка… — Но не только Иваны тут — будьте уверены. И я, пожалуй, знаю, что вас устроит, — хихикнул он, развернулся и свалил, даже не спрашивая.

Мирон утёр пот со лба своим шёлковым платком. Жарко тут было, тем более что май, а он — в костюме. Фёдоров снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку стула, закатал рукава и принялся ждать. Ванечка так задорно улыбнулся, что руки чесались. И как он не сразу понял русский акцент?

Забавно складывалось. Мирон только сегодня вспоминал весь ужас русского фьюжена, а тут Ванечка самоуверенно решил за него. Благо про аллергию спросил, а то вёдь мёд такая штука была: мёд и в десерт могли положить, и в соус к мясу. Фёдоров посмотрел в окно, где уже темнело, почесал нос, поглядывая за тем, как скачет Ванечка между столиков. Казалось, что он и засиял радостно, увидев своего. Наверное, Мирон сам себя обманывал, потому что лично сам обрадовался.

Раньше Мирон не верил, что к землякам как-то по-своему относишься, но стоило ему познакомиться с Евстигнеевым, как мир перевернулся. Фёдоров так рад был, заполучив в команду кого-то своего. С новым маркетологом они мгновенно сдружились, хоть и собачились иногда. Но русский среди чужих был как глоток воздуха. Мирону стало легче дышать, да и Ване стало прощё. Он был рад, иногда говоря на своём родном языке, но еды из детства не хватало. Мирону только вкусов не хватало, и почему-то он был уверен, что Ванечка его сейчас удивит.

«Если принесёт что-то наше, то, наверное, повар тоже не пакистанец или японец», — подумал Мирон.

А потом перед его носом оказалась глубокая миска, которую изящно поставил Ванечка. В миске был какой-то салат, в который Светло тут же налил прозрачную золотистую жидкость.

— Бон аппетит, — коряво сказал Ваня и хихикнул, как прежде. — Наш повар, Слава, лично закваску привёз, когда сюда переезжал, — пояснил, кивая на, видимо, окрошку. Мирон наклонился, принюхиваясь.

Реально, квас.

— А… — начал Мирон, не зная, как сформировать мысли вслух. Будто язык родной забыл. Он поводил рукой над миской, реально дар речи потеряв. Вот вам и здрасьте.

— Блин, забыл! Прошу прощения, — и убежал, возвращаясь с креманкой, полной зелени. Мирон уже вслух застонал. — Чем богаты.

Ванечка упорхал, обслуживая остальных посетителей, пока Мирон голодно поглощал прохладную окрошку. В жару было охуительно. Укроп пах невероятно сильно, навевал ностальгию, от которой в груди закололо. Фёдоров сожрал всё — именно сожрал, — и даже не заметил, как.

***

Ваня поставил восемь из десяти, и для недобургерной такого уровня это неебаться много. Мирон, конечно, тамошний цезарь не пробовал, но был уверен, что это всё — тупая и совершенно бездушная хуйня для тех, кому похрен на вкус. Готовят, потому что модно и такую еду можно подороже продать. Фёдоров с поваром «Еже» знаком не был, но человек, который привёз с собой в Лондон бабкину закваску, вряд ли будет рад висеть в заведении такого формата. Либо же ему и такое нравится, а в душе…

Мирон не знал, почему думал и ощущал так. Тогда он был вне себя от радости и едва ли не светился, попросил познакомить с поваром, но Ванечка сказал, что у того дел полно. Только имя назвал — Слава, мол. Мирону тут же представлялся широкий полный мужчина, лысый, быть может, с бородой.

У Славы огромные руки, которыми он спокойно может курице голову скрутить, а потом тут же её и разделать топором да на бревне. Такой добротный русский мужик, которого какой-то историей занесло в Англию.

Федоров задумчиво посмотрел в небо, пока кофе остывал. Евстигнеев что-то активно строчил в телефон, даже язык высунув.

— Что брал-то хоть? Я так и не понял, — спросил Мирон, отвлекаясь.

— Оладушки. Настоящие, сука, — резко оторвался Ваня, — и чай какой-то травяной. Мне официант посоветовал. Сказал, что я уставший, а там сбор трав каких-то, что кофе с утра и на голодный желудок — хуйня, а от сока желудку кранты.

Мирон тихо присвистнул. В меню такого не было, как и той самой окрошки. От травяного чая он бы и сам не отказался, потому что от эрл грея уже тошнило, а просто чёрный пить давно было не в кайф.

— А что за официант? Не темненький молодой? С бородкой такой и акцентом ебаным.

— Он, — кивнул Ваня. — Ты к ним ходил, что ли?

— Да было дело.

Ванечка и тут поспел. Мирон вспоминал его уставший взгляд, который вмиг изменился, стоило Мирону назвать его по имени. Ну, Мирон и рассказал, как вчера вечером словил гастрономический оргазм и планировал повторить его, но уже с чем-нибудь новеньким. Ванька слушал, рот раскрыв, не заметил, как опять закурил. Мирон позвал его и вечером забежать, напомнил про идею отдельного канала про ужины.

— Я бы рад, да у меня планы на вечер, — тяжко выдохнул Ваня, а потом, увидев понимающую улыбку Мирона, пояснил: — работы — жопой жуй.

Мирон скривился, но закивал. Возможно, он и сам сегодня не успеет домой, но как минимум постарается забежать к ним. Хотя бы на дом что-нибудь взять. Ваня сказал, что у них и салаты неплохие, а Дарио какие-то десерты пробовал и тот самый бургер. Хотелось узнать, на какие шедевры ещё способен Слава, раз уж так легко и шустро холодный супец ему сбацал, а Ваня лишь от одних воспоминаний мечтательно в небо смотрел.

Закончить Мирон решил ещё раньше, а часть работы взять на дом. Едва не бежал к «Еже», торопился, хоть времени и было предостаточно. Он понимал, что в этот раз ему может не повезти, да и официант может попасться другой. Ванечка, видимо, очень много столиков брал, потому что носился, как угорелый, но работал хорошо. Мирон ему вчера хорошие чаевые оставил, а за окрошку заплатил щедро. Помимо всего, он намекнул, что постарается заглянуть ещё раз, надеясь, что его всё-таки удивят.

В этот вечер народа было куда больше. Фёдорова посадили у окна, а официант и правда был другой, но Ванечку он среди всех выцепил, поймал взглядом и попросил именно его.

— Ну, вы чего? А если что-то нехорошее подумают? — устало выдохнул Ваня, но видно было, что шутки шутит. Он как-то чересчур небрежно разговаривал с тем, кто ему чаевые хорошие оставил, да и вообще — этикет же был какой-никакой. Но Мирона это устраивало, и так как-то легче было. Ваня достал блокнот, упёрся взглядом в Мирона.

— Чай, говорят, у вас травяной есть, — начал Мирон.

— Был, — тихо сказал Ваня, быстро чиркнул у себя, — но не уверен, что есть.

— Если нет, то простой давай. Или во, — он тыкнул в меню, — облепиховый.

Мирон быстро набрал лёгкий заказ, чтобы всего понемногу. Плюсом попросил что-нибудь интересное от повара, чтобы потом забрать с собой — ночь предстояла долгая. Ванечка покивал, закусив губу, и упорхнул. Мирон достал телефон, выложил историю, отметив заведение, и откинулся назад, посмотрел на окружение, решив, что устал от экрана. Тихо говорили люди, звонко бренчала посуда, и звук успокаивал. Как-то сразу забылась и работа, и проблемы, и то гложущее чувство одиночества, с которым он ежедневно возвращался домой. Одно радовало: работа отвлекала, и Фёдоров не думал о том, что дома холодно и тоскливо.

Возможно, другого ему не хватало. На то, чтобы найти кого-то, опять-таки, времени не было — это работало в обе стороны. Но сейчас, сидя здесь, Мирон ощущал себя иначе. Тепло было, но не жарко или душно — не в погоде дело было. Ему вот-вот принесут блюдо, приготовленное только для него. Мирон так хотел познакомиться с поваром, пожать ему руку. Просто поблагодарить. Знать, что ты не просто так трудишься, ценно. И Мирон хотел показать, что стоит для него такое обслуживание. Потому он и любил своих соседей из лавки, которые к нему, как к сыну родному. Еда, приготовленная таким образом, всегда вкуснее.

Ваня принёс всё, что Мирон заказал, а сюрприз от шефа обещал запаковать, как только Мирон скажет. Сперва ему вполне хватало того, что он заберёт что-то интересное с собой, но сейчас ему прямо-таки захотелось пообщаться с поваром.

— Посреди работы нельзя, — ответил Ваня на его просьбу, — уж простите.

— А мне как-то пройти. Посмотреть…

— Нельзя.

Мирон кивнул, понимая. Личные контакты просить было бы неправильно. Он спокойно поужинал — считай, пообедал в восемь вечера, попросил упаковать остальное.

— А сколько за… Что там? Не знаю. Ну, ты понял.

— Заплатите, сколько не жалко, — кивнул Ванечка. — Но и не наглейте, пожалуйста.

Мирон вновь оставил приличную сумму, накинул Ванечке за индивидуальный подход. Он уже почти подошел к выходу, когда чуть не врезался в тяжёлую фигуру, которая едва не бегом с полными яростью глазами спешила куда-то.

— Блять, ну какого хуя? — спросил парень, окинул Мирона оценивающим взглядом. Матерился на русском, целенаправленно топнул куда-то. Высокий, широкоплечий и довольно симпатичный, как показалось Мирону с первого взгляда. Фёдоров замер, встав у косяка, и принялся наблюдать.

Кто-то из посетителей был чем-то недоволен. Как Мирон расслышал, девушка жаловалась на волос в салате. Парень тут же на отвратительном английском попытался ей втолковать, что у него таких длинных волос нет, а вот у неё… Говорить он нормально не мог, периодически срываясь в мат. Ваня, пробегая мимо, быстро сказал Мирону:

— Вот он, Славка наш. — И убежал, хихикая, будто они со Славкой не в одной лодке сидели.

Слава был и вправду сильный, широкий и мощный. От него шёл жар, а лицо пылало, потому что он хотел объясниться даме, но не мог. Мирон подбежал, быстро подхватив ситуацию, и пояснил за него. Девушка надула губы, что-то пробормотала, потом вскочила и убежала, подхватив сумочку. Куда — непонятно.

Слава тяжело выдохнул, взялся за голову. Он был одет в простую белую футболку, передник и спортивки. Выглядел просто, но с тем — так очаровательно, будто только что из кухни у себя дома сбежал. А Мирон залюбовался. Этот парень же ещё и готовил просто прекрасно, и закваска у него есть, и, кажется, гречка, если Мирон угадал по запаху.

Мирон еле отмер, поняв, что на него смотрят.

— Это, — начал Слава, — спасибо, что ли?

Опять по-русски.

— Тебе спасибо, — улыбнулся Мирон, пытаясь вызвать улыбку в ответ, махнул пакетом.

— А, это я тебе весь квас отдал, — ухмыльнулся Слава, закивал. Мирон, услышав, что отнял у него последнее, хотел было ответить, но ему не дали: — Платишь хорошо, так что не жалко. Деньги мне сейчас нужнее. Ещё поставлю.

У Мирона в голове моментально появилась мысль, что можно же попросить Славу готовить для него. Хотя бы за деньги. Фёдоров бы что угодно купил, любые продукты, мог всю утварь обновить, пару сковородок приобрести. Да за то, чтобы Слава хотя бы раз в неделю его баловал, Мирон бы всё отдал. Но Слава что-то сказал и убежал обратно — он всё-таки на работе был.

Фёдоров так и замер, сжимая пакет в руке.

Да, ночь долга будет — хрен он теперь уснёт.

***

Мирон Славу в инстаграме заведения нашёл. Подписчиков там было мало, но со Славой пришлось постараться. Ваню найти было куда прощё — тот реально Ванечкой был, а вот Слава, кажется, шифровался. Бегемот, блять.

Фотографий у Славы было мало. Ни намёка на то, чем он занимался, однако Мирону и этого хватало. Он вспомнил, как смеялся над коллегой, когда она стеснялась на какого-то парня подписаться, а тут сам в такую ситуацию попал, но на кнопочку нажал, после чего ждал ответочки. У Фёдорова-то много интересного было с поездок там, с бурных посиделок. У Славы в основном его фоточки были со странными подписями, а ещё Мирон нашёл среди незнакомых лиц — Ванечку, но отмечен был аж Хабаровск. Видимо, оттуда приехали вместе, вместе и устроились.

Слава подписался взаимно и лайкнул целое фото — где Мирон кота Дарио обнимал. У него там такое тупое выражение лица было, но вышло смешно и даже мило, поэтому фото висело и, кажется, кому-то понравилось. Мирон столько раз обещал себе удалить эту фотографию, но кот так замечательно жмурился, да и многие говорили, что фото — живое, а от того реально хорошее. Фото с профессиональных фотосессий как-то терялись на фоне мурчащего чуда.

Вот, и Славе понравилось. Или кто-то просто издевался. Но Мирону и лайка хватило, потому что сердце как бешеное заколотилось, когда ему пришло два уведомления. Он по-настоящему волновался, примет ли, будто это значило что-то большее. Будто Слава стал кем-то больше, чем просто повар, который его пару раз удивил. Сам факт такого поведения привел, в лёгкий шок. Вот и его, Мирона, новый фетиш нашелся.

У Мирона был важный контракт на носу. Он пахал втрое, только на сон прерываясь. Его с детства приучили, что сон — самое важное, посему было решено отложить все дела, забыть про выходные. Начальство отпуск обещало, как только сделка состоится, и Федоров спал и видел, как приходит в «Еже» на завтраки, как его сладко балуют какой-нибудь прелестью. Он Славу лично видел единожды, но из-за того, что ел приготовленную им еду, ощущалось все иначе. Мирон словно воочию наблюдал за процессом: за тем, как Слава старается, задумчиво нависая над столом. Да, Мирон был клиентом, коих дохрена, но в своих мечтах он — уникальный.

В какой-то момент стало совсем невыносимо. Мирон решил нагло опоздать в офис, но зайти на завтрак. Евстигнеева там, что удивительно, не было, хотя он зависал тут все чаще. Федорова проводили к тому же окну, дали меню. И вместо Ванечки заказ принимал какой-то Джонни. Джонни был парень сладкий, но в чем-то неприятный, однако заказ Мирон сделал и принялся ждать салат. Через пятнадцать минут ему принесли сырники.

Сырники!

— Почему-то повар сказал принести это, — ответил официант, — и возражений не принимал. Я пробил, конечно, как салат, но… Если что, я могу…

— Нет, все прекрасно! Благодарю! — тут же засиял Мирон. Он сырники лет сто не ел, а там и несложно с ними было. Слава постарался, добавив к ним охуевший клюквенный соус. Уставший и бесконечно заебавшийся Мирон ускакал совершенно счастливым.

Мирон отписал благодарочку в историю, подписав и повара, и место указал. Красочного фото, как у Ваньки в блоге, не вышло, но Мирону и не надо было. Слава отреагировал ближе к обеду, прислав тупой смайлик и «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА» капсом.

Становилось тяжеловато, потому что после такого последние границы упали, и их диалог пополнялся реакциями на истории, каким-то комментариями. Ни о чём. Завтракал Мирон привычно в «Еже», но иногда и без экспериментов. Порой они вдвоем с Ваней приходили, а там их Ванечка встречал, улыбался. Евстигнееву заметно лучше стало после его непонятных отношений с тем мальчиком. Видимо, падок Ванька был на официантов. Они мило переговаривались с Ванечкой, а вскоре и засветились вместе у Евстигнеева на закрытке. Мирон почему-то даже не удивился.

Современные технологии облегчили задачу. Уже и напрягаться не надо было — достаточно было написать. Но Мирон так не мог, подходил издалека. Волновался, будто на первое свидание кого-то позвать решил. От каждого уведомления от Славы он дыхание терял. Ну, просто же лайк! Он все губы искусал, ища силы, чтобы написать самому. Просто спросить, как дела, какие планы, ну, на вечер. Мирон со своей работой настолько отучился от всего такого, что реально девственником себя чувствовал. А тепла хотелось. И Славу увидеть — тоже.

Неделя подписания контракта была бесконечной. Мирон не спал, бегал с документами. Он питался в ресторанах с маленькими порциями и идеальными официантами. А хотел питаться в небольшом кафе, где каждую трещинку в стене уже изучил. Японцы почему-то не спешили, тянули подписание, торговались. А Мирон терпел, ждал, когда наконец-то сможет оказаться в родных стенах, увидеть родную форму и Ванечку. Он все ещё ссал позвать куда-нибудь Славу, отвыкший от такого. Даже по-дружески не мог, потому что для него и по-дружески значило нечто большее.

Он, наверное, расслабится, начнет пороть чушь, чем испортит отношения. Оно вот надо?

На пятый день общения с японцами Мирон еле на ногах стоял, представляя, как будет потом отсыпаться с неделю. А то и две. Мечта — мечта! — оказаться в «Еже» прямо сейчас и не минутой позже усугубляла. Даже чая бы с ромашкой хватило. Хотя бы запаха!

Когда в директ пришло сообщение от Славы, Мирона аж подбросило. Он только пришел домой и думал, что даже есть не будет — сразу спать и снова в бой. Но ему написал Слава, который уже закончил работу. Чем занимался Слава вне работы — загадка, как и все, что было с ним связано. Мирон не знал о нем нихуя, а с ума сходил, будто они несколько лет знакомы. Он долго смотрел на сообщение, закусив губу, и пытался распутать галстук одной рукой.

«ПОЧЕМУ ПЕРЕСТАЛ ЗАХОДИТЬ? РЕАЛЬНО НАСТОЛЬКО ХУЕВО ВСЕ С РАБОТОЙ?»

«Откуда знаешь про работу?»

«ТАК ВАНЯ»

«А он откуда?»

«ВАНЯ»

Мирон рассмеялся. Его друг слил своему — кому? — а тот слил Славе. Выглядело так, словно они давно крутятся в одной компании, и вот Мирон выпал из нее из-за работы, где реально был пиздец. А Слава переживал. Переживал же? Он сам написал, спросил, как дела. А Мирон все сидел в спутанном галстуке и молча пялился в телефон, тупо улыбаясь.

«ТЫ ХОТЬ ЕШЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ?»

«Сегодня почти не ел»

«ЗАСРАНЕЦ, А»

Почти незнакомый парень переживал, поел ли он. Мирон сам-то уже не переживал. Он так спать хотел, но сейчас сон как рукой сняло. Федоров отложил телефон, наконец-то выкинул галстук. Слава долго не отвечал, и Мирон успел поставить чайник, когда новое сообщение пришло.

«ХОЧЕШЬ ПОКОРМЛЮ?»

Мирон воздухом подавился. Хотел ли он есть? Да. Хотел ли он, чтобы Слава его покормил?

Федоров скинул адрес вместо ответа. Слава прислал вздёрнутый большой палец, и на этом диалог можно было завершить. Звучало все, как шутка, и Мирон до последнего не верил в реальность происходящего. А потом в дверь позвонили, а на пороге стоял все тот же широкий, добродушный Слава с огромным пакетом продуктов.

***

Мирон отсыпался целых два дня, потому что его нагло наебали. Наебунькали. Начальник обещал отпуск, но, как оказалось, не сразу. И пришлось брать отгул, чтобы хотя бы отойти.

Контракт подписали, причём даже на лучших условиях, чем они предполагали. Мирон очень постарался, на что его сказку оттянули на пару недель. Но своё он взял, хоть и частично, сказав, что скоро с нервным срывом укатит в больницу, а там — оформление нанесения вреда здоровью на фоне повышенной нагрузки на работе и суд. Босс сказал, что Мирон может отдохнуть до понедельника, но потом вновь в бой, потому что ещё оформление, встреча с несколькими спонсорами. Фёдоров спорить не стал, потому что и это хлеб.

В воскресенье он уже отдохнул и почти выспался. Поднялся в обед, кое-как скинув одеяло, в которое зачем-то завернулся ночью, хотя было жарко, вышел в гостиную, где, растянувшись по диагонали на диване, спал Слава. Мирон застыл, пялясь на расслабленное, чуть припухшее лицо: на одной щеке остался след от подушки, а на предплечье — вязь от узоров на диване, потому что простынь скатилась, и спал Слава как-то скомкав всё в один угол. Фёдоров спал аккуратно, но Слава, видимо, был другим совершенно, потому что ворочался и тихонько похрапывал.

Только Мирон вчера нажрался так, что уснул почти сразу, как бы ни думал, что не сможет в одной квартире со Славой уснуть. Но вырубило моментально, и Славино посапывание он услышал лишь сейчас, тихо стоя рядом и стараясь даже не дышать. Слава был умиротворенно красивым, и так хотелось увидеть его лицо, проснувшись с ним в одной постели. Мирон бы часами мог лежать и просто смотреть на него, гладить по щеке, волосам, чуть сжимать расслабленное бедро под одеялом. Ощущать его руки на себе. Губы.

Они бы не вылезали из постели на выходных, валялись, болтали и трахались. После пробежавшей мысли о сексе Мирон и понял, что катится куда-то не туда. А потом, когда они бы проголодались, Слава бы пошел готовить Мирону поздний завтрак, был бы таким домашним, теплым и уютным.

Мирон смотрел на спящего Славу, понимая, что у него уже привстал, а жрать хочется. Он позорно убежал в ванную, сделал все свои делишки и двинул на кухню, где поставил чайник. Почему-то ему и самому захотелось обрадовать Славу чем-нибудь, только вот не умел он. Это Слава его постоянно баловал, кормил, а что Мирон? Он ничего ему дать не мог, кроме беседы и влюблённых взглядов, но и те прятал, опуская голову.

Фёдоров раньше не умел посторонним долго в глаза смотреть, а потом научился, потому что работа иначе не позволяла. Славе он долго в глаза смотреть тоже не мог — начинал улыбаться, как идиот.

Они довольно легко сдружились за полторы недели. Мирон уставал, а Слава периодически приходил и кормил его, притом денег не брал категорически. Фёдоров за продукты хоть как-то впихнул, зная, что у Славы с финансами наверняка проблемы, раз они только приехали. И каждый вечер он уезжал домой, оставляя Мирона одного с прекрасно приготовленной едой, немытой посудой и пустотой в груди. Вчера всё могло повториться, но Мирон уже не был уставшим, а ещё купил хорошее вино. Он надеялся, что станет смелее, вспомнит, как подкатывать к тому, кто тебе нравится, но они ужрались. Слава собирался домой, когда ему написал Ванечка и попросил сегодня не приезжать. Мирон, естественно, любезно предоставил ему свободный диван.

А теперь Слава спал на его диване, дул губы во сне и расслабленно раскинул конечности. Мирон открыл контейнер, куда они вчера кое-как убрали рагу. Мирон не то что подкатить не смог — он даже не смог, сославшись на пьяное состояние, что-то из ряда вон провернуть. Они смеялись, что-то обсуждали, а потом пошли спать.

Чайник вскипел, тихо засвистев. Мирон быстро налил чай себе, а после заметил движение в прихожей и налил ещё и Славе. Тот умылся, тяжело упал на стул.

— Ты как? — тихо спросил его Мирон.

— Ага…

— Понятно.

Мирон усмехнулся, делая Славе чай покрепче.

День по-настоящему радовал уже с утра: солнце светило знатно, так что настроение автоматически ползло вверх. Слава сидел весь опухший, но уже более живой после чая.

— Ванька охуел и попросил не приходить ещё и сегодня, — заключил Слава. Он говорил так печально, что Мирон еле сдержался, чтобы не подойти и не обнять.

— Оставайся. Я тебе и так дохуя должен, так хотя бы так. Только я с утра завтра свалю.

— Так я тоже свалю, — закивал Слава, звонко хлебая из кружки. — И ты нихуя мне не должен — не пизди.

Славик был таким добрым и милым парнем. Он не видел в общении с Мироном выгоды, просто общаясь и по возможности помогая. От такой простоты ещё тяжелее было. Обычно же наебать пытались, либо денег просили, либо нахуй слали. А тут чистота намерений за просто человеческое спасибо. Подозрительно.

Иногда Мирон думал, что у них, возможно, и взаимно всё. Он ловил на себе интересующиеся взгляды, представлял, что либо он сам, либо Слава сейчас дёрнется, а потом они будут долго целоваться, стоя посреди кухни. Были у него такие фантазии девочки-семиклассницы. У Славы огромные ладони, которыми бы он так приятно гладил спину Мирона, прижимал к себе крепко-крепко. Мирон бы позволил полапать себя за задницу, а то ещё за что. Но никто не дёргался, а они как сидели так и сидели: пили чай, смотрели в окошко и молчали.

Не хотелось портить то, что было сейчас, но этого же было катастрофически мало.

— А я не ломаю какие-нибудь твои планы? — вдруг поинтересовался Слава. Выглядел он уже лучше, но всё ещё недостаточно отошёл.

— Все мои планы это лежать и ничего не делать, — ответил Мирон. — Ну, может, в ящик потупить или почитать.

Слава сжал губы, посмотрел в потолок. Задумался. Видно было, что ему неудобно, но и уходить, вроде, не хотел.

— Да не мешаешь ты! — добавил он, видя, как тяжело Славе даются решения. — Мне одному скучно, а ещё я наверняка захочу есть.

— Держишь меня за придворного повара-шута? — беззлобно спросил Слава, уже улыбаясь.

— Да! Какие-то проблемы?

Слава пожал плечами, легонько улыбнулся, но кивнул, мол, окей-окей. Он сел поудобнее, вытянув длинные ноги, попросил подлить чая, даже печенюшки столетние погрыз, а потом, так же неожиданно, спросил:

— Как ты вообще один живёшь?

— Холодно и одиноко. Но, если честно, я дома почти не бываю, так что как-то терпимее выходит.

— А найти кого-нибудь не пробовал? С твоим аппетитом и умением готовить тебе бы жену хорошую.

Мирон пожал плечами. Было непонятно, шутит Слава или нет, потому что он вроде тихонько улыбался, а вроде тон у него был не шутибельный. Либо Мирон опять себя обманывал. Хотелось пошутить, позвать Славика замуж, раз уж он про жену заговорил.

— Зачем мне жена, если у меня есть ты? Ты же лучше любой жены, — решил Мирон, надеясь, что его не поймут неправильно, потому что то самое неправильное было как раз правдой.

— Хитрый какой! Поматросил, а жениться не собирается!

— Ну, я столько лет в Европе живу — что ты хотел?

Слава пару секунд молчал, с прищуром глядя на Мирона.

— Теперь понятно, почему жену не завел, — с вызовом усмехнулся Слава, облизнулся призывно и откинулся обратно, цедя свой чай. Мирон замер, не понимая, что это было и как ему теперь реагировать. Слава типа понял, что он по мальчикам? Или опять шутит? Или он вообще о другом, а  
Фёдоров, чувствуя свои чувства, перевернул всё по-своему?

В ответ Мирон впырился взглядом в сидящего на стуле Славу и не отлипал долго. Тот внимание заметил, посмотрел в ответ. Так и играли в гляделки. Мирон ждал, что тот отвернётся, но Слава держался стойко, словно и сам чего-то ждал. Он закусил губу, скорее всего, и сам этого не заметил, но легонько улыбнулся, потирая чашку большим пальцем руки.

— И не страшно же тебе было со мной в одной квартире ночевать? — спросил Мирон, кидая последнюю наживку.

— Страшно, — ответил Слава, но не откинулся, как прежде, а подался вперёд, улыбнулся совсем безумно. — Страшно, что ты решишь, что я просто так тут тебе супы варю.

Вот так сидишь, держишь свои руки при себе, в карман специально прячешь, чтобы ненароком не сорваться, а оказывается, что ты не один тут играешься. Улыбка напротив и игривый взгляд давали ответ на многие вопросы, но вместе с тем и порождали не меньше. Такой лукавый взгляд, намекающий на всё сразу, но при этом вслух никто ничего прямо не произнёс.

Мирон кивнул сам себе и Славе одновременно, открыл окно, чтобы по-человечески покурить. Он старался не смотреть на Славу, но будто спиной ощущал его взгляд: горячий, обжигающий и тяжёлый. В этот раз Мирон был уверен — ничего он не придумывает, а после убедился в этом, повернувшись, и всё-таки позволил напряжению усилиться, посмотрев прямо в глаза.

— Есть-то будешь? — Мирон полез в холодильник, ища что-то помимо пива и просроченной колбасы. Ему нужно было остыть и отвлечься, но и тут его обломали.

— Хлеб-то хоть у меня не отбирай! — вспыхнул Слава, подошёл к нему и заглянул в холодильник из-за его плеча.

Мирон ощущал, как в его спину вжимается твёрдая грудь. Он приподнял голову, чтобы коснуться щекой его чуть колючего подбородка и посмотреть в лицо так близко, насколько это вообще реально. Слава дышал горячо, шумно, смотрел в ответ, как ранее, но тогда их хотя бы какое-то расстояние разделяло, а сейчас они впритык стояли. Фёдоров хотел было сказать что-то, почти нашёл силы, но прикусил язык, ощутив широкую ладонь у себя на пояснице. Слава погладил его, широко провёл выше, скользнул меж лопаток, а потом вернулся, двигаясь вдоль позвоночника. Мирон тихо всхлипнул, радуясь, что среди них есть кто-то смелый, а не оба ссыкло, как он сам.

Слава исчез так же быстро, как и возник. Он что-то достал из холодильника и разложил на столе, пока Мирон стоял у открытого окна и жадно глотал воздух. Спина всё ещё ощущала тяжесть чужой руки, а лицо — дыхание. Он посмотрел в окно, чтобы отвлечься, но всё равно вернул взгляд, вновь как сделал до этого, но в этот раз на него уже не смотрели. Слава был увлечён процессом, и Мирон смог разглядеть его в сотый, а то и тысячный раз, лаская взглядом.

Не в том он возрасте был, чтобы играться, но и это было неплохо. Славу догонялки, кажется, забавляли, и он легко улыбался, шинкуя лук. На столе рядом лежал чеснок, и он взял его, зажав меж пальцев, а потом пронзительно посмотрел на Мирона и показательно отложил его.

— Мне, конечно, обычно похуй, но лучше уж воздержаться, — решил Слава. Мирон его понял не сразу, а потом Слава странно надул губы и тут же расслабил их, проясняя свой жест.

Это уже интереснее. Правда, если Мирон решит его поцеловать, на чеснок действительно будет как-то похуй.

***

Мирон лежал на кровати: накормленный, разморенный сном. Он пооткрывал окна везде, отчего ощутимо сквозило, приходилось прятаться под пледом, но иначе они бы ужарились нахуй.

Слава дрых, закинув на Мирона руку. Даже рука у него была тяжёлая, но тяжесть была приятная. Он уснул на животе, поэтому было удобно подмять Фёдорова, прижать к себе, немного согревая. А Мирон и пригрелся, уснул, но вскоре проснулся, потому что уже перебор было — голова гудела, а тело требовало каких-то движений. Он попытался встать, но рука, лежавшая одновременно на талии и бёдрах, мешала. Скинув её, он, конечно же, разбудил Славу.

— Блин, уснул, — прохрипел Слава, вернул руку, ещё сильнее притягивая.

— Слава-а, пусти-и, — протянул Мирон, брыкаясь, но и от этого хватка усилилась. Слава перевернулся на бок, прижал его спиной к своей груди.

— Куда собрался? А? Кто отпускал?

— Ну, мне надо!

— Ты потом не придёшь же. Опять жрать сядешь. Голодный какой! — Слава погладил его живот, легонько ткнулся губами в шею.

Мирон попытался вновь, но потом понял, что надо иначе. Он расслабился, позволяя вылизывать свою шею. Слава ласкал аккуратно, коротко целовал, скорее щекоча. Вскоре расслабился и Слава, уже не так напирал, видимо, окончательно проснувшись. Мирон безумно хотел остаться лежать так и дальше, позволить заласкать себя, а потом можно было и дальше пойти, но ему срочно надо было выбраться.

— Мне отлить надо, — почти жалобно протянул Фёдоров, и его таки отпустили.

В зеркало на Мирона смотрело красное ебало. Будь у него волосы, он бы был ещё и растрёпанным, но и этого вполне хватало. Футболка на бок съехала не то ото сна, не то ещё почему. Позорище.

Он умылся, чтобы вернуться в более-менее приличном виде. Слава залипал в телефон, всё ещё валялся, даже не думая вставать. Сперва смущался, стеснять не хотел, а сейчас, вон, развалился, Мирона ждал. Фёдоров упал рядом, ощущая тупую боль в голове, но подтянулся к парню, улёгся головой ему на плечо.

— Я сейчас сдохну, если продолжу лежать, — заключил Мирон. Слава отложил телефон через несколько секунд, допечатав что-то кому-то, обнял в ответ.

— Значит, придётся нарушить твои планы и пойти гулять, — решил он, а после, вопреки своим словам, резко перевернулся, укладывая Мирона на спину и нависая сверху.

— Сперва гулять. — Мирон говорил твёрдо, хоть и чуть дрожал от предвкушения. Тело само по себе действовало, реагировало на раздражитель в виде огромного и удобного мужика, который так сладко упирался бедром ему между ног.

Ещё и потёрся, сука.

— Как скажете. — Но в итоге он кивнул, и, когда вставал, пошатнулся, видимо, тоже устав лежать.

Мирон уже сто раз успел город пешком обойти. Он шатался иногда пешком, любил погулять, когда погода позволяла. Погода позволяла редко, работа — ещё реже. Слава, по его словам, переехал месяца три назад, и поэтому иногда смотрел почти с детским восхищением.

— Я, когда приехал, сразу работать же начал, а потом через две недели с того рестика ушёл в «Еже», без выходных иногда работал, — ответил Слава. — Всё по паркам пройтись хотел, да некогда.

— Пиздец, ещё один трудоголик, — удивился Мирон. Они как раз топали в любимый парк Мирона, где было тихо, уже зелено. В воскресенье, правда, детей много бегало, но они не шибко мешали. Парни нашли пустую скамью, уселись, наслаждаясь лёгким ветерочком.

Мирону происходящее казалось невероятно неправдоподобным и странным. Слава рядом был настоящим, прижался плечом к плечу, хотя место было, но сидел близко, смотрел на окружающее действие. Само его присутствие дарило странное напряжение. Приятное. Они как-то резко начали общаться, потом резко перевернули отношения. Легко как-то. Мирон посмотрел на Славу, а тот улыбался довольно. Красивый.

— А зачем уехал? — спросил Мирон. — Из Хабаровска.

Слава нахмурился на секунду, а потом вновь расслабился.

— Я мог работать в какой-нибудь модной бургерной, получать тыщ тридцать, завести тяночку, — начал он, всё ещё оглядывая парк. — Мог попытаться творчески самореализоваться. Но это же неинтересно. — Слава повернул голову, посмотрел на Мирона долгим взглядом. — Ваня мне так и сказал. Это же неинтересно. А тут у нас кореш ресторан открывать собрался в Лондоне. Ух, приключения!

— Кореш?

— Ну, да. «Еже» же его. Я сперва по рабочей устроился в какую-то шарашку, недели три отработал, пока «Еже» открывали. Там какая-то проблема была. А потом ушёл, встал у стола там, где мне комфортно. Витя мужик адекватный. Ты думаешь, нам бы позволили так легко кормить посетителей тем, чего нет в меню? А ещё я язык нихуя не знаю. Ванька, кстати, тоже.

И то верно. Мирон и сам несколько компаний сменил, пока не устроился в своей. Тоже у товарища одного. Его ебали, конечно, но работа ему нравилась, а тяжелые времена, когда не продохнуть, становились редкостью, потому что компания раскручивалась и нанимала больше людей.

Ему только человека не хватало, который дома встретит. Да хотя бы время с кем-то провести хотелось, хоть в парке вот посидеть. Ванька-то другом был, а нужно было что-то глубже, чтобы прижаться плечом и ощутить всепоглощающее спокойствие.

Слава одним видом выражал уют и домашнее тепло, потому и готовил просто сказочно, и успокаивал взглядом. Мирону прямо сейчас захотелось, чтобы его крепко обняли. Он как-то пожалел, что потащил Славу в людное место. Даже тот факт, что они были в стране, где к проявлению чувств относились просто, не позволил ему упасть в чужие объятия. Он, конечно, устал, но избавится от усталости дома, когда они нагуляются.

***

Дома пахло чем-то довольно вкусным, и Мирон был уверен, что там реально что-то интересное. Слава сказал, что новое меню разрабатывает, а Мирон всё нажраться не мог, так что приходилось ему тестировать это на живом человеке. Фёдоров и не против был.

— Ну, чё там? — из кухни прокричал Слава. Он выполз, стягивая с плеча кухонное полотенце. В волосах у него торчала луковая шелуха. Мирон улыбнулся, удивляясь, как он так свинячить умудрялся, подошёл, вытащил шелуху.

— Всё, оформили, — устало выдохнул Мирон, стянул ботинки и двинул на кухню, проходя мимо Славы.

— И ради этого тебя вытащили посреди выходного? Или чтобы что?

Слава в его делах нихуя не смыслил, но переживал. Мирон его голову старался не напрягать лишний раз, поэтому объяснял в общих чертах, на пальцах. И этого хватало, чтобы понять, что тот самый японский контракт — залупа та ещё.

— Они похерили файл, — пояснил Мирон, — очень важный.

— А без тебя найти никак?

— Никак.

Слава лишь плечами пожал, щёлкнул, чайник включая. Он поднял крышку сковороды, нырнул туда ложкой, попробовал, что-то засыпал, а потом закрыл обратно. Мирон наблюдал за ним, ощущая, как понемногу расслабляется: Слава что-то делал, чего уже не понимал Мирон, что-то резал, постукивая ножом о доску. В сковороде шипел их ужин, пах на всю квартиру, и это всё согревало и успокаивало. Он потёр глаза, проморгался. Его буквально из койки выдернули, и не важно, что три часа дня было. Вставай и приезжай — времени мало.

— Ну, день мы просрали, — заключил Слава. — Завтра я рабочий, а там до пятницы.

Мирон скривился. Вот всегда у них так было: всё устаканиться не могло. То пятое, то десятое — толком не поваляться. Сейчас хотелось именно простого человеческого лечь и нихуя не делать, но кто б дал?

На часах восемь вечера было. Мирон пять часов прокатался. Притом он старался побыстрее, никуда не заезжал — сразу домой. Его парни выпить позвали, но он сразу такси до дома заказал. А Слава тут уже обустроился, как дома. А, он всегда как дома был!

— Ну, знаешь, у нас остался вечер. — Мирон расстегнул рубашку, наблюдая за тем, как напрягается спина Славы, как он оборачивается, а потом смотрит в упор.

— А ещё ночь.

Слава дёрнул бровями, обернулся быстро назад, чтобы ещё раз попробовать то, что он готовил, быстро посмотрел на Мирона, отключил плиту. Полотенце так и болталось у него на плече, когда он подошёл к Мирону, взял его за руку и заставил поднять, а после обнял за талию, притягивая к себе.

— Руки после лука ты, конечно же, не помыл? — спросил Мирон, думая, что костюм теперь придётся стирать, потому что он провоняет едой. Слава притянул его ближе, уткнулся носом в плечо.

— Теперь ты будешь пахнуть, как курочка карри. — Он погладил спину Мирона, а тот сразу прогнулся, позволяя утянуть себя в лёгкий поцелуй. Слава и сам едой пах — аппетитно так, сладко.

Но дальше поцелуя не дошло, потому что Слава заключил, что Мирону нужно сперва поесть.

А после ужина уже ничего не хотелось. Они валялись, как Мирон и мечтал, и молчали. Слава гладил его, целовал, но не торопился. Было как-то сложно понять, как он раньше жил без этого уюта, без Славы. Было бы ещё чуть больше свободного времени — вообще идеально, а пока и от таких простых посиделок хорошо было. Почти легко стало совсем спокойно, вечером вряд ли кто-то мог его вытащить, а значит, вечер и ночь у них реально были. Мирон, лёжа в одной футболке и трусах, перекинул ногу через бедро Славы, вынуждая обратить на себя внимание.

— Всё? Уже отдохнул что ли? — спросил его Слава, накрыл теперь свободной ладонью его щеку.

— Да. И готов к новым свершениям.

Слава как-то интересно хихикнул и поцеловал, но уже крепче, чем ранее. Мокро, глубоко и не менее сладко. Мирон вновь был не против, когда его вжали в матрас, одним движением уложив на лопатки, провели ладонью по боку, задрали футболку. Эта же ладонь легла на его грудь, несильно сжала, погладила. Сосок затеребили торопливые пальцы, и он громко протяжно застонал. Дорвался, наконец. Мирон обвил пояс Славы ногами, стараясь ощутить его еще теснее.

Ужин согревал изнутри. Слава снаружи. Стало совсем жарко, и Мирон быстро скинул футболку, шустро выпутываясь из неё, пока Слава опустился с поцелуями ниже. В трусах уже было натянуто, но пока терпимо. Слава накрыл его член губами прямо через ткань, опалил дыханием, чуть прикусил, потёрся щекой.

— Ну, вот чего ты издеваешься? — не выдержал Мирон, приподнялся на локтях. Слава усмехнулся, но послушался, начал стягивать трусы.

Сосал он удивительно неплохо, но и не профессионально. Для Мирона это и было идеально. Слава не пытался заглотить, ласкал языком в основном и губами. Накатила сладкая нега — совсем некстати. Слава словно ощущал, когда пора прекратить, опустился ещё ниже, всасывая одно из яичек.

Слава любил тянуть с прелюдиями. Он баловался, щекотал, дразнил. Его терпению можно было позавидовать, но и тираном он не был — вскоре глубоко трахал двумя пальцами, иногда подключая язык. Мирон мелко трясся, думая, что и сам бы с радостью Славе отсосал, но сейчас его с такими выкрутасами нахуй пошлют. Он всё попробует, просто позже — например, утром, разбудив Славу на работу таким интересным и увлекательным способом.

Мирон всегда вставал раньше, и ему ничто не стоило, открыв глаза, сразу залезть под одеяло. Скорее всего, уснут они голые, а значит, проблем не должно быть. Интересно было бы увидеть выражение лица Славы, когда он проснётся со стояком, да ещё и у Мирона во рту.

Фантазировать в данный момент было тупо. Сейчас, когда его так классно вылизывали, фантазировать было очень тупо. Он сжался, плотно обхватывая длинные пальцы в себе, тихо застонал, расслабляясь. Слава чуть повернул кисть, сжал пальцы, попадая куда нужно. Мирона слегка подбросило.

— Бля, выеби уже, — вновь не сдержался Мирон, готовый ногами дрыгать от того, что не хватало ему. Ему всегда было мало.

— Голодный Мирончик, — засюсюкал Слава, поднимаясь и, не стесняясь, целуя, — не только до еды голодный.

Мирон клацнул зубами над его носом, уместил ладони на широких плечах. Слава лучезарно улыбался, облизывал припухшие губы.

— Я всегда голодный, — ответил Фёдоров. — А ты красивый.

Слава улыбнулся шире, спрятал лицо, кажется, немного смутившись, но тут же звонко шлёпнул Мирона по дырке, ещё раз вошёл пальцами, но уже смазал побольше. Фёдоров обрадовался, что успел до этого в душ сгонять.

Был период, когда Мирон боялся подставляться во время секса. Часто ему это физически не вкатывало, потому что нужно было пережить разрыв жопы вначале — ощущалось это как-то вот так. Увидев член Славы, он вспомнил про разрыв, но ожидание было томительным, а желание — сильным, и он сдался, расслабился и приготовился терпеть. Но Слава оказался и сам терпеливым, долго и упорно растягивал его. Он не остановился, даже когда Мирон уже с ума сходил, желая поскорее да посильнее. Но Слава молча затыкал его, предлагал кончить, раз уж невмоготу.

Оказалось, что боль — херня. Страшнее это ебучее ожидание, когда тебя трогают, но внутри все зудит и просит. И сейчас Слава хорошо смазал его, долго трахал пальцами, хотя дырка была мягкая и податливая.

— Ты туда кулак засунуть решил? — простонал Мирон.

— А ты хочешь? А то мы это дело мигом!

— Я не хочу кулак! Хочу тебя!

— Так это ж будет мой кулак. Думаешь, я чужой в тебя засуну?

Мирон вымученно всхлипнул, закусил губу. Он уже был готов и на то, чтобы просто кончить, а нормально трахнуться попозже. Но Слава, кажется, закончил готовить его, укусил за ягодицу, издевательски наслаждаясь громким стоном.

— Я член хочу. Твой. Хочу твой член. В себя. Сла-ава!

Слава оказался рядом в мгновение, подтянул его ногу, взяв под бедро, закинул себе за спину. Вторую он отвёл в сторону, надел гандон, пригладил себя, смазывая дополнительно. Вмиг его взгляд изменился, стал голодным. Мирон судорожно сглотнул, готовясь морально.

Мирону совсем немного хватило. Он кончил быстро, и то Слава держал его за основание члена, чтобы чуть подольше продержался, но нечаянно провел вдоль ствола, отчего Федоров и спустил. Пришлось Славе додрачивать, и Мирон решил, что вот сейчас идеальный момент для минета, но сил у него не было вообще.

Столько ебались с растяжкой его задницы, а в итоге нормально не трахнулись. Обидно.

Но и Слава спустил — Мирону на живот и упал потной горячей тушкой рядом. Обниматься не полез, остывая и давая отойти и Мирону. Потом всё-таки лег ближе, привычно закинул руку на бедро.

— Ща, Слав. Отойду и на второй заход.

— Чтоб ты сдох? Нет уж, обойдёмся. — Слава повернулся на бок, подмял его под себя и смазано поцеловал. — Я не некрофил.

— А как тогда?

— Тебе было хорошо? — спросил он. Мирон кивнул. — Мне тоже. Все, трах удался. Отдыхай.

Мирон надулся, но спорить не стал. Сил у него реально не было, а Слава никогда не давил лишний раз. Иногда даже казалось, что Мирон реально не мог ему ничего дать, но отказываться от таких отношений он не спешил. Да, эгоистично, но он же не держал Славу на цепи. Все добровольно, а значит, имело смысл. Наверняка, Слава и сам получал от этого выгоду, только Мирон не видел, какую. Сам Федоров имел всегда вкусную еду, крепкое плечо для поддержки и, хоть не ежедневно, а долгожданное тепло в своей квартире. Ему больше нихуя не надо было. Слава, довольно улыбающийся в его постели, видимо, считал так же, хоть и со своими заёбами.

Когда отпустило, стало вообще заебись. Тело приятно ныло, а внутри отдавало лёгкой дрожью. Кайф. Мирон шумно задышал Славе в шею, думая, что обязательно нужно проснуться раньше и удивить его своей горловой техникой, а то и трахнуться — не зря ж старался. А потом его, довольного и оттраханного, ещё и покормят. Мирон пытался что-то приготовить для Славы, но спалил зажарку. Удивительно, что над ним не смеялись. Вместо смеха Слава сказал, что как-нибудь устроит ему мастер-класс за поцелуйчик. Видимо, ему и этого было достаточно.

Куда идеальнее?


End file.
